


12

by KitsuneBi22



Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneBi22/pseuds/KitsuneBi22





	12

Pobre duende perdido no reino das fadas  
Que fazes aqui criança da terra?  
Tens tão pouco em comum com meu povo   
Tão pouco em comum comigo

Porque choras príncipe de gelo?  
Pensava que teu coração fosse de diamante?  
Como reluzentes boreal   
Vens ver-me sob o luar?

Tantas facetas e sentidos mostram em teu rosto   
Tento acompanhar tuas mudanças   
Tão pouco tenho para oferecer ao teu coração carente   
Gostaria de curar tua alma


End file.
